insomnia
by justicia noble
Summary: el destino cambia radicalmente, el equipo siete se encuntra en una nave espacial pirata, siendo pricioneros de dos capitanes misteriosos, y en donde Sakura y el capitan tendran un turbio pasado, presente y futuro
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y los personajes de Harlock el pirata espacial le pertenecen a Leiji Matsumoto. también esta historia esta publicada en con el nombre de angelcaido

Capitulo 1

Por fin la cuarta guerra ninja había acabado, la alianza shinobi había triunfado en su cometido aunque claro, esta no se hubiera logrado sin el sacrificio de los ninjas que dieron su vida por la causa y aunque las aldeas estaban tristes por su lastimosa partida, se encontraban enorgullecidos de ser familiares o conocidos de estos valientes héroes.

Los días pasaban y los aldeas que fueron destruidas, las estaban reconstruyendo con ayuda de cada shinobi disponible ya que por tal destrucción, las casas, hospitales y demás edificios se despedazaron por las explosiones que hubieron, mientras que los nuevos tres legendarios sannin eran respetados dentro y fuera del circulo shinobi.

El imperativo cabeza hueca de Naruto Uzumaki tenía que leer y estudiar todos los pergaminos, ya que aunque fuera el principal héroe de las cinco naciones ninja, no se salvaba de los protocolos.

En cuanto a Sasuke Uchiha sus crimines fueron perdonados, solamente por matar a amenazas poderosas en la guerra y de igual manera por un tiempo era completamente vigilado por AMBUS para eliminar cualquier sospecha de traición que se le pudiera ocurrir al Uchiha.

Y en cuanto a Sakura Haruno , ella dirige el hospital de Konoha, además de ser la creadora de un hospital de traumatología, ella era AMBU y aunque sus senseis no les gustara el puesto que tenia, no podían hacer nada, además Sakura era conocida como la princesa del puño y si que le asía honor a ese sobrenombre.

Los días eran así, la gente iba y venia de un lugar a otro, sin saber que muy pronto a una nueva amenaza se enfrentarían. Era un día algo caluroso, las personas habrían sus ventanas para refrescarse, los niños jugaban con agua fría para relajar un poco el calor en sus cuerpos, los shinobis realizaban misiones, pero había uno en especial que estaba sufriendo un inferno, ya que su tan amado sensei los había puesto a correr cien vueltas a toda la aldea, cincuenta sentadillas, trescientas lagartijas, quinientas abdominales y solamente eso para calentar los músculos.

O si, Kakashi Hatake estaba de lo lindo disfrutando la sombra y el viento que le proporcionaba la rama de un árbol donde estaba sentado, mirando como sus antiguos pupilos se mataban con esos ejercicios a la calurosa luz del sol, mientras que el estaba leyendo su tan amado librito.

-oye Kakashi-sensei no crees que esto es excesivo deberás- decía Naruto parándose con esfuerzo del suelo tratando de buscar un poco de aire fresco

-no, además esto les ayudara a tomar condición física para futuras batallas- lo mas relajado, si es que aun se puede

-esta vez apoyo a Naruto, ¿acaso te estas vengando por algo que hicimos?-

-por eso as sido la mas lista de los tres mi quería alumna-

-y ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Naruto esta vez?- decía un cansado Sasuke, que a pesar de estar agotado su orgullo Uchiha no le permitia demostarlo

-mas bien que fue lo que hicieron, que acaso ya no lo recuerdan, que por su culpa Tsunade me dio la paliza de mi vida, porque se les ocurrió hacerle una pequeña broma y cuando los atrapo me incriminaron para que pareciera cosa mía, además que luego se ensañaron quemando uno de los tomos de mis queridos libros mas preciados para mi, mientras yo estaba sentado en una silla de madera viendo como lo asían, y créanme que después de eso este entrenamiento ah estado suave así que chicos prepárense para una semana de la cual no querrán ni recordar el resto de sus vidas-

-eres un resentido Kakashi-sensei, además era una bromita que te merecías, o me vas a negar todas las veces que nos dejaste esperando mientras tu quien sabe que asías y luego inventabas unas escusa tonta- se quejaba Sakura, subiendo hasta la rama donde se encontraba su sensei para encararlo y también cubrirse un poco del sol

-pues si lo admito, pero lo que ustedes hicieron no tiene perdón- con lagrimas estilo anime y un melodrama que solo Kakashi Hatake sabe hacer- además todavía les falta otros ejercicios mas- cambiando su cara a una sádica, los tres chicos sudaron frio al saber que cuando su sensei muestra esa cara es que la cosa va a ir peor de lo que ya estaba- quiero que se pongan pesas en los tobillos y que le den mil vueltas a toda la aldea sin usar chakra y si me entero que acortaron camino o se pusieron menos peso de que yo les diga la va a pagar- saliendo fuego de su ojo

-que horror- Sakura salto de la rama de donde estaba, pero un fuerte temblor sacudió a todos

-Sakura-chan controla esa fuerza de elefante que tienes- ganándose un buen coscorrón de parte de Sakura

-no eso no fue ella- dijo Sasuke tratando de ubicar de donde rayos vino ese fuerte temblor, los chicos se quedaron inmóviles, pasado un rato no lograron sentir nada

-lo ves, Naruto Uzumaki nunca se equivoca, fue Sakura-chan la que hizo eso- Naruto iba a dar un pasa asía la peli rosa pero de nueva cuenta temblor pero esta vez con mas fuerza asiendo que el rubio se tambaleara cayendo de cara contra el piso y debajo de es se produjo una pequeña grieta que a los pocos segundos se convierto en una grande.

-que diablos es esto- pero cada vez que el rubio movía sus pies la grieta de fue asiendo cada vez mas grande

-no te muevas idiota- gritándole para que se quedara quieto y no empeorara mas de lo que ya estaba, Naruto se quedo quieto como le indico Sasuke, pero vapor salía de hay y cada vez se volvía mas caliente y no solo eso rayos azules salían de eso, y como era de esperarse Naruto no se quedo mucho tiempo inmóvil y se fue acercando a la grieta, parecía la entrada al infierno, los rayos ya se estaban saliendo de control.

-yo mejor me voy- decía Naruto pero cuando se estaba alejando uno de los rayos lo alcanzó tomándole de un tobillo arrastrándolo hasta la grieta

-Naruto- gritaron Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi al uno sonido, llegando hasta donde estaba su compañero tomándole de las manos y jalándolo tratando de evitar que esa cosa se lo tragase, pero parece que el destino ya se los tenia preparado porque ni la súper fuerza de Sakura pudo detener que eso se llevara a los cuatro, tragándoselos y serrando la grita en la tierra, sin saber que pudo ocurrirles o donde se los había llevado. Después de esto el campo donde estaban entrenando quedo completamente vacío.

A lo lejos una persona de capucha negra miraba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Parecía que en aquel túnel el tiempo corría de manera diferente ya que llevaban barios tramos y no se veía la salida, Sakura trataba de adherirse a las paredes con chakra pero eso no servía de nada, lo que sujetaba al rubio del tubillo era mucho mas fuerte que todos ellos.

-haaaaaa- gritaban los cuatro al salir volando de un túnel y entrar a otro con la misma velocidad, pero esto no duro mucho ya que el anterior túnel era mucho mas largo que este, aun así no evito que salieran disparados, asiendo uso de sus habilidades como shinobis todos cayeron de pie, todos menos Naruto que aterrizo con la cara.

Se encontraban en una zona muy extraña, maquinas raras se encontraban a su alrededor, con luces y sonidos muy extraños pareciera que esas cosas estuvieran detectando su presencia de alguna manera en especial.

Sus pasos sonaban contra el suelo de metal, cada uno veía a su alrededor para evitar que algún enemigo pudiera sorprenderlos y tratara de matarlos, pero por mas que buscaban no había nada, no lograban detectar ningún chakra a su alrededor. Hasta que unas personas se acercaban a ellos con cosas de metal y largas que traían en las manos, además traían unos tipos de armaduras blancas que cubrían todo su cuerpo y cabeza.

Corrían asía ellos con esas cosas apuntándoles, rodeándoles para que nuestros queridos ninjas no pudieran hacer ningún movimiento.

-identifíquense intrusos- decía uno de ellos

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y en donde estamos?- preguntaba Kakashi

-el que hace las preguntas soy yo, así que identifíquense o prepárense a morir- apuntándoles en la cabeza

-tranquilos chicos, no hay porque usar la violencia- Kakashi con la mirada le hizo una seña a Sakura que era la que estaba mas cerca para que ella realizara un movimiento y pudiera quitarle esa cosa al hombre de armadura blanca. Sakura entendió la intención de su sensei y de un solo movimiento rápido usando algo de su fuerza logro dominar al hombre quitándole lo que pareciera ser un arma y además usándolo de rehén.

-suelten sus armas o ella matara a su amigo deberás-

-por nosotros pueden matarlo- y después de decir esto, empezaron abrir fuego, Sasuke uso su Susano para crear un campo de protección para que sus compañeros no resultaran heridos, los hombres de armaduras blancas se sorprendieron de que un humano pudiera realizar semejante cosa como esa. Cada vez llegaban más de ellos, nuestros ninjas se separaron para poder combatirlos, ellos no daban tregua a los hombres que los rodeaban.

Ya estaban a punto de acabar con todos ellos y sin sudar ni una sola gota, cuando un fuerte movimiento los sacudió a todos asiendo que perdieran el equilibrio, una alarma de emergencia sonaba por el lugar, los tipos que quedaban se fueron por distintas puertas, mientras que por un alta voz, decía que era código rojo.

-señores esto no es un simulacro, repito no es un simulacro, el Arcadia nos esta invadiendo- las luces rojas, prendían y apagaban de manera apresurada, voces y gritos del personal se oían por todas las salas, una batalla se estaba desarrollando.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes NO me pertenece, la historia si

Capitulo 3

Las sacudidas continuaban, la alerta era inminente, alguien los había abordado y al parecer era alguien peligroso por toda la conmoción que se producía, lo que antes era un pasillo lleno de hombres armados ahora era un completo desierto.

-alguien me podría explicar que cosa es la que acaba de pasar- preguntaba un intrigado Naruto, al presenciar como sus "enemigos" corrían despavoridos.

-cállate dobe, este lugar no es normal-

-pues claro que no es normal y no me digas dobe, teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-quien eren callarse ambos, actúen como gente civilizada antes de que les de un buen golpe a ambos por idiotas- los chicos callaron ante la amenaza de su compañera y aunque no querían dejar su pelea así pero era mejor eso a sufrir con los golpes demoledores de la peli rosa.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Kakashi concentro su chakra para detectar lo que estaba sucediendo y afortunadamente tuvo suerte, ya que localizo varias presencias que estaban dirigiéndose asía ellos.

-viene alguien, prepárense-

Los pasos acelerados asían eco en el piso de metal, gritos de hombres se oían tratando de intimidar a sus presas, el equipo siete tomo posiciones de batallas para que cuando llegaran dieran comienzo a la batalla, ya que era costumbre de esas personas amenazar con matar.

La tención se sentía en el aire, cada vez se oían mas cerca, hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta de metal sellada, el silencio absoluto interrumpido por unos cuantos segundos y después esa misma puerta salió volando por causa de una gran explosión, hombres armados pero con esta vez de armaduras doradas, les apuntaban con los extraños lacer que traían en las manos.

-aquí no se cansan de apuntar con esas cosas deberás-

-ja, parece que ustedes son espías secretos de Gaia, así que muévanse, son prisioneros del arcadia-una voz de hombre sonó algo distorsionada

-y si nos negamos-

-entonces morirán- disparándoles, lo que ellos nunca imaginaron es que eso cuatro extraños se iban a mover a una velocidad impresionante, la de cabello rosa apareció detrás de uno de ellos con una patada lanzándolo a volar hasta el otro extremo de la nave.

La batalla había dado inicio, todos se movían de una manera magistral, pero siempre las técnicas ninjas salían a flote ya que eran mas rápidos y mucho mejores aunque los otros tipos no se quedaban atrás se notaba que habían tenido algún tipo de entrenamiento ya que de alguna manera se veía la complejidad en sus movimientos.

Mientras que en otro lado, mas especifico en el timón del arcadia estaba nada mas y nada menos que Logan el siguiente capitán del arcadia junto a su mentor el temido capitán Harlock , recibían una señal de su tripulación.

-capitán, unos sujetos han capturado a los nuestros y por lo que se oye la cosa se puso ruda, necesitamos apoyo- después de ese mensaje Harlock se movió a la escotilla para abordar la otra nave, solamente Logan lo veía moverse entre las sombras, a pesar de que el era libre los viejos hábitos no cambian.

Sakura daba vueltas como un león enjaulado, hombres extraños los atacaban sin razón y obviamente se defendieron amarrándolos, poniéndoles una cinta en la boca y colgándolos de un tubo como si fueran piñatas y todo esto para que, no conseguían respuestas, ella pensaba en torturar un poquito a eso invitados pero para su desgracia su sensei se lo restringió y ahora se encontraba dando vueltas a ver si llegaba a pensar otro plan para salir de hay.

Naruto estaba sentado en flor de loto mirando a esos sujetos tratando de descifrar algo, pero por su mente lo único que pasaba era unos buenos tazones de ramen, en ichiraku.

Uno de los prisioneros se movía de un lado a otro tratando de parecer que quería decir algo, así que Sasuke fue hasta uno de ellos quitándole la cinta de la boca para dejar que hable.

-desgraciados, esperen a que el capitán llegue y les dará su merecido, malditas escorias-

-no te quite la cinta para eso, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte y si no las contestas veras de lo que realmente soy capas- mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-yo quiero saber de que eres capas- un hombre misterioso apareció en escena, su ropa de color negra adornada por un dije en forma de calavera, traía una capa también y en su cintura un arma y una espada, además que en su rostro en su mejilla tenia una cicatriz y en su ojo un parche, era un hombre que a su paso dejaba claro su peligrosidad y su misterio.

-¿y tu quien eres?- mencionaba Sasuke volteándose para mirar de frente aquel hombre

-capitán-

-ah ya comprendo, este es el hombre de habías mencionado que los iba a salvar, pues no parece gran cosa-

-cállate peli rosa, estas frente al gran capitán Harlock, el pirata mas temido de la galaxia-

-pues no se ve, tan fabuloso deberás- un arma estaba apuntando al rubio y cuando el disparo salió una ola de agua capturo la pequeña bala de lacer en el aire impidiendo que lastimara al oji azul. Todos voltearon a ver de donde salió eso y la chica de cabello rosa tenia alzada la mano.

-upss te interrumpo- de los extraños no se explicaban como podía controlar de esa manera el agua, ningún humano podría a menos que sea un extraterrestre, pero eso es imposible, quien eran realmente esos chicos.

Harlock no podía dejar de ver a la peli rosa, ya que sus ojos era de un jade que en algún tiempo el había visto, y Sakura sintió lo mismo, una pequeña descarga recorrió su espina produciéndole un leve cosquilleo, Sakura sabia que en el fondo de su corazón esa mirada ya la había visto en algún lado y asía que su corazón latiera a mil. Un garraspeo interrumpí su contacto visual.

-escucha, no queremos pelea, solamente queremos saber porque o quien nos trajo aquí-

-bájenlos y yo les daré las respuestas que necesitan- los shinobis se miraron entre ellos y fue Sakura la que dio pie a bajar a los hombre, no sabia porque pero ese tal Harlock sentía que podía confiar en el.

-los vas a bajar y si esta mintiendo deberás-

-pues ese riesgo corremos, pero no hay de otra, solo el pude decirnos donde estamos y tratar de descubrir quien nos trajo aquí y para que-

-odio admitirlo dobe, pero Sakura tiene razón, si queremos respuestas este tipo puede dárnosla y si sele ocurre hacer algo sospechoso lo liquidamos con mi sharingan y averiguamos por nuestra cuenta-

-pues ya que deberás-


End file.
